Anne Frank the Picky Eater
by Neo-Queen Serendipity
Summary: Fanfic for The Diary of Anne Frank. Anne Frank is reluctant to try new foods - especially ones with spinach. Her sister Margot tries to get her to eat better so they can all go to the Brothers Grimm Restaurant for her grandma's birthday.


**DISCLAIMER:** CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! This awesome fanfic is for The Diary of Anne Frank.

One day in Amsterdam, young Anne Frank's mother was unpacking groceries.

"Mom, I hope you got me the red Freezy Pops, because I only like the red ones!" said Anne.

"Orange and purple are good too," said Margot.

"Yeah, but red tastes better."

"Help me put away the groceries", said Edith, taking out a wrapped-up fish and handing it to Anne, "then you can have a red Freezy Pop."

"GROSS!" said Anne. "It's looking at me! You're not going to feed us a dead fish, are you?"

"You've eaten fish before," said Edith.

"Well it's never looked at me before!" said Anne.

"Anne Frank's scared of a fishy!" said Margot.

"I am not scared!" said Anne. "Fish smells funny and I hate food that smells funny." Her mom handed her a jar of olives. "Are these green eyeballs?"

"No, they're olives. And they're not looking at you!" said Margot.

Anne helped put away the groceries.

"Cucumbers: yucky, sauerkraut: yucky! Mmm, bagels. And cream cheese yummy! Mmm, cherries... ugh, yucky seeds!"

"My sister Anne is what you'd call a picky eater," said Margot.

Anne then took out some spinach.

"Yuck, spinach! I hate spinach! Spinach is the worstest, most disgustingest food in the universe!"

Later, at dinner, Edith was bringing out some dinner for the family. Anne listed foods she didn't like.

"...And stinky cheese; I never realized how many yucky foods there are, like tapioca and lima beans, and, uh, did I mention spinach?"

"Yes!" said Margot.

A dish was placed in front of Anne.

"And this!" said Anne.

"Anne, you don't even know what it is," said Edith. "How can you say you don't like it?"

"Okay, what is it?" asked Anne.

"Gefilte fish," said Edith. "It's an old family recipe."

"It's part of the smelly fish family and I don't like the smelly fish family!" said Anne.

Margot sighed.

"Face it! You don't like anything!" said Margot.

"I do too," said Anne, "like bagels and cream cheese, and cherries, and chocolate, but not with the nuts in it, and birthday cake, and chocolate ice cream, and uh... Um... "

The next night, Anne and her family went to a restaurant. A waiter brought their food.

"Looks good," said Otto.

Anne was given a salad. She took out the "yucky" food.

"Cucumbers, yucky, mushrooms, yucky, onions, yucky and smelly... Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kind of a salad is this?"

"Uh-oh! She's gonna pop!" said Margot.

"This is spinach!" said Anne.

The waiter walked over.

"Is something the manner?" he asked.

"This is spinach!" yelled Anne. "AND I...HATE...SPINACH!" She pounded the table, sending the bowl into the air and onto the waiter's head. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at Anne and the Franks.

"Uh-oh," said Anne.

"That's it! I quit!" said the waiter.

"Anne Marie Frank!" said Edith.

Later, the Franks went back to their house. Otto's mother Grandma Alice was waiting for them at home.

"Back so soon?" she asked. "Did you have a good time?"

"Anne punched her salad, and it exploded..." said Margot, but Otto and Edith gave her angry looks, "all over the waiter and everybody was staring at us."

"They were not!" said Anne. "Everybody's making this into such a big deal!"

"No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's placed in front of you! Now go to your room!" said Edith.

Anne went upstairs to her room.

"What about Grandma Alice's birthday at the Brothers Grimm Restaurant?" Margot asked Edith.

"Anne will not be joining us," said Edith.

"Wow, too bad," said Margot. " I guess we'll just have to suffer through it without her."

"If Anne can't come to the restaurant, I'd be just as happy coming over here for dinner." said Grandma Alice.

"And miss the Brothers Grimm restaurant?" asked Margot.

"It just wouldn't be a happy birthday if Anne wasn't there," said Grandma Alice.

"But that's the best restaurant ever!" said Margot. "This isn't fair! Am I supposed to everything with D.W.?"

Margot went to the calendar.

"Only six more days until Grandma Alice's birthday. That doesn't give us much time. If only I knew what Anne was missing. That's it!"

The next day...

"Hey, Anne!" said Margot. "Wanna ride bikes?"

"Sure!" said Anne. "I'll get my... Hey, wait a minute! What are you trying to pull here?"

The two rode to the Brothers Grimm Restaurant.

"Nothing! It's the Once Upon a Restaurant! Let's stop and take a look. Look, Anne., there's a princess!"

"A princess? Where?" said Anne, looking in the window.

"And is that a unicorn?" said Margot.

"Unicorn..." said Anne.

"Wouldn't you like to see the unicorn up close on Saturday at Grandma Alice's birthday party?" asked Margot.

"Yes!" said Anne.

"Really?" asked Margot.

"Sure." said Anne. "But how are we going to get it to our house?"'

Later, at the soda jerk, Margot and her friends talked .

"It's no use," said Margot. "Anne won't try anything new."

"Why don't you just trick her?" asked Peter.

"Hey!" said Anne.

Meanwhile, at the treehouse, Anne saw Margot and Peter eating bagels with cream cheese.

"Boy, Peter , that's the best bagel with cream cheese I ever tasted!" said Margot.

"But oh look, I've made too many!" said Peter.

"What are you doing? Hey, I'll take one!" said Anne.

"Well, I don't know, Anne," said Margot, "you don't like anything and Mom didn't make them. Peter did!"

"Oh, let her have one." said Peter. He gave a sandwich to Anne. Anne ate it.

You were wrong, Margot, said Peter, "She loves it! There's nothing that perks up a bagel like... spinach.

The next day...

"Only 3 days left," said Margot. "I'm running out of time."

"Anne has to see someone she admires eating spinach" said Hanneli.

"It just might work," said Peter, "but who does she admire?"

Anne, Margot, and Peter went to Hanneli's house. Hanneli's mother served her daughter a plate of spinach.

"Thank you Mom." said Hanneli. "You know, spinach is my favorite food in the whole wide world. Sometimes I just get a craving for it."

When she was about to take a bite of spinach, a fly flew on it, and she yelled. Anne gave a smug grin.

Two days later

"Well, it looks like you're gonna miss the boat," said Peter. "You tried everything."

"Everything but Plan X," said Margot.

"What's Plan X?" asked Peter.

At home, Margot was on the phone with Grandma Alice.

"Oh, Grandma! I'm so glad you changed your mind. I can't believe we're going to the restaurant after all."

 **"** Hey, what are you telling Grandma?" said Anne.

"Nothing Anne" said Margot, "leave me alone. What's that Grandma? Oh yes, I think it'll be just as much fun without her. **D.W:** Without who? Let me talk to her!"

"Anne, isn't there some dancing vegetable on the radio?" asked Margot.

 **"** Give me the phone!" said Anne. "I can go wherever I want!"

 **"** But you said you didn't want to go to restaurants, remember? said Margot. "And this one might have spinach. And-"

Anne grabbed the phone.

 **"** Grandma, I'm coming to your party, and I'm going to be lots of fun!" said Anne. "Ha, so there. You're not the boss of me, Margot Frank."

 **"** Well Grandma, I guess there's not we can do. Anne's gonna have to come with us." said Margot.

 **"** That's right. Mom, Dad! I wanna go to the restaurant! I'll try new food and eat it all!" said Anne.

"It worked," said Margot. "Thanks!"

Peter was on the other line.

"Glad I could help you, sonny!" said Arthur.

At the Brothers Grimm restaurant, the Frank family arrived.

"Wow, this is going to be great!" said Margot.

"Maybe we'll see the princess!" said Anne.

The family got in the swan boat and rode to the table, where they were seated.

"This place is excellent," said Margot.

"Look!" said Anne, pointing to the princess. "There's the princess!"

A woman dressed as Little Red Riding Hood came over with menus.

"Your waiter will be here shortly to take your order," said Little Red.

"I hope they have bagels with cream cheese - without spinach," said Anne.

"I thought you were going to try something new and eat it all," said Edith.

"Oh yeah," said Anne.

Later, the waiter (who was the same one Anne had gotten spinach all over) brought over food for everyone.

"You wishes have been granted, attendees!" said the waiter. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum lobsters for two, Wicked Witched Weenies for the young sultana, and for the princess, Little Bo Peep Pot Pie."

Everyone stared nervously as Anne took her first bite.

"Hey..." said Anne. "this is DELICIOUS!"

"Great," said the waiter, sighing in relief.

"I love this Little Bo Peep Pot Pie!" said Anne. "It's so good, I'd eat it everyday if you made it for me at home." "Excuse me," Otto said to the waiter, " s it possible to get the recipe for the Little Bo Peep Pot Pie?"

 **"** It's very easy to make, said the waiier. You just fill a pie pastry with lots and lots of...spinach!"

Everyone stared at Anne.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Anne. "I love spinach! Everybody knows that!"

Margot rolled her eyes.

 **THE END**


End file.
